Little Green Bears?
by DamaDeHonor
Summary: My very first crack!fic. I mean, from when I was a kid. Mulder is kidnapped, and only Scully can save him!


**A/N:** Something I wrote a long, long, long, long, extremely long time ago. heheh 5/30-31/97, to be exact. That means, I was just thirteen. ^-^;; I've only edited the grammar and spelling a bit. Mostly the spelling. ^-^;;

Please don't flame, seeing as you would hurt my thirteen-year-old self's feelings. I'm putting it up on a dare. Thanks a lot, Bambina. ;)

_X_

**"Little Green... Bears?"**

Fox Mulder sat on his sofa thinking of the case he and Scully were working on. Something about it was bothering him. It was just so strange, not that that was anything out of the usual. Something about it...

Just then, there was a piercing sound through the almost still night. Mulder was surrounded by a bright bluish light. He felt himself being pulled, who knows where. He tried to call for help but couldn't find his voice. Then it was too late--he was gone without a trace of what had happened.

X

_Head into the kitchen, get some coffee, wake up... My typical morning,_ Scully thought as she headed for the kitchen, stumbling over something she had thrown on her bedroom floor last night.

But before she even got to her destination, she heard the annoying ring of the phone. She _really_ didn't want to answer it, but it was against her nature not to. So she answered the phone and rather groggily said, "What do you want?"

To her embarrassment, it just happened to be Walter Skinner, who she was sure just might skin _her_ after saying _that_ to him.

But instead, he let it pass and said, "Agent Scully, I think you should come down here. I'm at headquarters, this concerns you. It's about Agent Mulder."

Scully was suddenly wide awake and worried. It had to be important if Skinner let the phone bit pass, which made her really worried something had happened to Mulder.

So she said, "I'll be right down," and then hung up.

X

_8:00 PM_

_FBI Headquarters  
_

_Washington, D.C._

_(Mulder and Scully's office)_

An Agent was describing to Scully how Mulder was not at home and had not been early to work so therefore, he must be missing, when Skinner conveniently interrupted.

"We checked everywhere, but we couldn't find him."

X

Scully was at her desk, still trying not to break down and cry. Also thinking about the case they had been working on before Mulder's disappearance. Maybe one of their strangest cases yet. Some unexplained things happening in a toy manufacturing company. It seemed that the toys were going berserk and attacking people. Some kind of poltergeist, either that, or some paranoid person's imagination going rampant.

Then it hit Scully. What if...? She had to find out.

X

Scully headed for the toy factory in her rented, violet Neon, thinking, "Well, it's a nice color." When she got there, she was greeted by the same man, who she and Mulder had interviewed the day before.

He refused to talk with her, saying he was in a hurry but that she could look around the factory if she wanted because there were plenty of workers that could show her around. But she found that was quite to the contrary, so she invited herself to look around freely.

She looked suspiciously at a mechanized, stuffed puppy that kept yelping at her. _What an annoying dog_, she thought, restraining herself from pulling off its head.

She moved on toward the basement stairs. She headed downward but almost tripped over a green-tinted teddy bear; now she was _really_ suspicious. Wasn't that the exact color the supposedly intoxicated neighbor had said the marching teddy bears were, Scully thought.

She was now in the basement. She heard a noise in the far corner and ventured over. She discovered it was a tied and gagged Mulder, trying to say "Scully."

She said, "Mulder!" and went over to untie him, when suddenly she heard the scuffling of tiny feet on the concrete floor. She turned to see a dozen toy-soldiers marching toward her.

She stifled a yelp and headed for Mulder, quickly untying and ungagging him. "Thanks," he said and picked up a nearby broom, wielding it at the now multiplying toys.

But just then, there was a loud thunder-like sound, and all the toys were sent into oblivion, by something that seemed like electrocution.

Mulder then stated to Scully, "You know, Scully. It's gonna take a long time for me to find an explanation for this one."

X The End X


End file.
